Reflections
by kradnohikari
Summary: Post Uncharted 2. Unable to sleep Nate does his duty as a friend. Spoilers


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just a fan of the game.

Spoilers: There are major spoilers for the ending... I strongly advise you not to read this unless you've beaten the game

A/N: Its been a while since I've posted anything on here at all. So I hope this is formatted nicely. C: I really love Flynn for some reason, so I found myself writing this. I felt bad for him. Just dying with no one caring and well Nate had been a decent friend with him at one point. So this was born~ Not much else to say. Enjoy.

* * *

The full weight of his friend's death hadn't hit him until days after the actual event occurred. Beaten, battered, and bruised along with his newfound lover, Elena worry and survival took front and center over what was the end of one of the strongest friendships he ever had. Flynn might not have been the smartest of the people he had interacted with, but he had been there when he needed him in other times. It felt almost like a cruel joke that he ended up doing such vile things in the end. The fact that the man could betray him, then to kill himself while trying to take others down made Nate wonder where it all went wrong.

It kept him awake at night. Still in the mountain town, he would lean against the bed, his partner lying beside him, dead asleep to the world, as he glanced out the window and just thought. It felt wrong not giving him a proper burial. The body might never be recovered and the ending hadn't been the best, but there were the good times he wanted to honor. A part of him wondered if he didn't deserve it. He had been the one to walk out stealing both shares of cash. What was the difference if the roles were reversed? He might have done something semi-similar if he was in that position. Just not, try to kill anyone else.

Closing his hues, he let out a soft sigh, throwing his legs over the side of the bed; he stood up glancing back at the woman. He smiled softly, kissing her forehead gently. Alone, he would do it. It was his duty as a friend. No one deserved to die without a single person paying respects. Grabbing one of the few items, he had left to remember Flynn by; he left the small home they were allowed to use, limping slightly. His bandaged tugged at his flesh, his wound burning telling him he was being stupid. He pressed on.

Going on without a jacket surely hadn't been his best idea. There was a light snow falling onto the already snow covered ground, the temperatures below freezing at that moment. He headed to the edge where a wooden railing had been placed to keep the children inside and looked at the cigar he had in his hands. The one and only brand Flynn would smoke when he was around. It had been a present.

"Hopefully you're in a better place than I'll be you bastard." He whispered softly, allowing his words to carry to the wind. Shitty luck… He brought it to everyone around him; he was the harbinger of bad luck. Slipping into his pocket, he pulled out his pocketknife and cut off the edge, placing the other end into his mouth. A quick match and it was lit up. He allowed the hazardous smoke to fill up his lungs, before he expelled it. It curled around him, getting lost within the snow… Thank goodness, the sky was dark that night, the moon at a mere sliver. There was no one to see his tears that trailed down his cheeks. It still hurt to lose someone no matter how they treated you in the end. He learned that the hard way.

He stood there until the stick was almost gone, the embers burning dangerously close to his mouth. Taking it away, he threw the stick away, allowing the wind to carry it to where it would rest forever. It would be like the ashes or the body he could never put to rest. "Goodbye Flynn." He said, allowing the last lungful to escape him. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he shivered from the cool weather, moving back into the home. Taking off his shoes, he slipped into bed again, going under the covers, pulling Elena close to him. One was gone, but he still had another and a new chapter.

At peace, he closed his hues, slipping into a dreamless sleep. The weight that had been present for some time lifted off his shoulders in that moment. He had done his duty as a friend….

* * *

A/N: Review? I'd like to know what you thought.


End file.
